Blow Your Mind
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: It's been a three weeks since Emma and Regina have been able to make love. Emma can't take it anymore and plans a romantic evening with Regina. It seems they've both missed each others touch quite a bit.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Rating**: Definitely M. Don't let the kids read this shit! xD

**Pairings**: Established Swan Queen. Emma S./Regina M.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note**: This isn't beta-ed. So all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Emma knew this would be an awkward conversation. She honestly wished she didn't have to ask, but there was just no other way to do what she had planned without getting through this first. Emma stood at Mary Margaret's apartment door, contemplating her words. She was mumbling to herself, trying to keep herself from sounding awkward when she talked this over with Mary. After what seemed like hours, Emma finally knocked on the door, cheeks already turning red before the door even swung open. Just a minute later, Mary Margaret's smiling face appeared in front of her. "Emma! Hi!" She exclaimed as she swung the door open wider. Emma waved a little, doing her best to smile genuinely. "Hey, M&M." She said as she made her way into the apartment. Mary Margaret immediately noticed the way Emma was blushing and she tilted her head. "Everything okay?" She questioned, closing the door behind her and quickly sitting on the couch. She gazed up at Emma curiously, mind racing and wondering what Emma was blushing about.

Taking a deep breath, Emma sat on the other end of the couch, avoiding Mary's gaze as she stared down at the floor. "Well, I…I need to ask you a favor." Emma hesitated and then blurted the rest of her sentence out. She chewed on her bottom lip, feelings Mary's gaze on her. When she looked up, Mary looked confused. "O…kay?" Mary blinked, unsure as to why Emma would be embarrassed about asking her for a favor. When Emma didn't elaborate, Mary scooted forward a little, placing her hand on Emma's in a friendly gesture. "Emma, you know you can ask me anything." She gave the best reassuring smile she could, but Emma only darkened further and looked as if she was going to chew her bottom lip off. Emma's hands flew to her face, setting her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward and sighed dramatically. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She mumbled into her hands, Mary Margaret barley catching the words. Another silent moment floated between them before Emma finally rushed the words out as quickly as possibly. "I need you to watch Henry for me for a whole night tomorrow night. So I can have some down time with Regina."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows came together, her forehead crinkling as she stared at Emma for a moment. She barley caught the words Emma had strewn together so quickly, but realization quickly dawned on her face as she realized what Emma was asking. "Oh! Oh!" Was all Mary could get out for a moment. Emma groaned and threw herself into the back of the couch. "Shit. Never mind. Just, forget I said anything." She whined with a sigh, shoving herself off of the couch and trudging towards the door. Mary Margaret was quick to stop her, grabbing her wrist and keeping her in place. "No. Emma… It's okay. I understand." Mary gave her most promising smile, hoping to convincing Emma not to be so shy about this. "I don't mind watching Henry. I know you need some… alone time with Regina. I get it." Quickly Mary got up from her seat, patting Emma on the back. "Consider it done." She said with a smile as she made her way into her kitchen. She asked for no details, because she certainly didn't want any. And Emma said nothing more of it than telling her what time she'd drop him off. The rest of her time was spent talking about mundane things over hot cocoa. Emma kept away from the subject and tried hard not think of how Mary Margaret would know what she'd be doing the next night.

* * *

The following evening after Emma had practically shoved Henry into Mary Margaret's apartment, she raced back to the mansion as quickly as she could. Emma was so ready to start this romantic evening with Regina. They had been living together for three years now, married for two of them. The way they had been in the beginning, making love as much as they possibly could, Emma would have never thought they'd get to the point where they'd go three weeks without sex. It bothered Emma to know end. She craved her wife, wanted her constantly, but their jobs always got in the way. However, Emma had made damn sure Regina would be home early tonight. She didn't tell her why, just made her promise that she'd be home when Emma wanted her to be. It had taken some convincing actually, Regina being the stubborn woman she was and holding the reins back on being told what to do. Emma knew Regina's weakness though and used her best bargaining chip….seduction. All Emma had to do was nibble on Regina's earlobe, whisper her name longingly in her ear and then kiss her lips gently. Regina had practically melted into her arms and relented easily. How had that night not turned into passionate sex? They were both too damned tired from work.

Tonight would be different. She'd made sure not to really exert herself for most of the day. Thankfully her job as Sheriff had been fairly easy and she'd blown through the day with natural ease. She'd called Regina every now and then to make sure she wasn't exhausting herself either. That had been a more difficult task, but she'd succeeded. She'd reeled Regina into a relaxing day by convincing her to try phone sex. Emma was surprised she hadn't thought of this already. Regina had been reluctant at first, saying that it was entirely inappropriate for her to be having such a phone conversation while working. Emma had reminded her it was supposed to be a relaxing day. "Come on, Gina. Humor me. You'll love it, I promise." Emma had said, using the best flirtatious tone she could muster. Apparently it had worked because Regina had given a sigh and relented a moment later. At first Regina had been awkward, completely unsure of what to say. She'd never even thought about phone sex before, much less tried it. However, Emma seemed to bring out that confidence in her and as soon as she had the hang of it, Regina had Emma practically panting and drooling over her words. Luckily, that conversation had ended just as Emma had wanted it to; with the both of them moaning each others names into the phone. Now Emma couldn't wait to reenact their conversation in person.

Before going home, Emma had made it a point to buy some things from the store. She was hoping to have a romantic dinner with Regina before getting to the 'special' part of the evening. Emma nearly tripped herself running into the house. She wanted to have everything set up before Regina got home. If the clock was right, she had about an hour before Regina would be home. And Regina was always prompt, sometimes early, so she knew she had to work quickly. Emma didn't make dinner just yet, oh no. She'd hoped she could convince Regina to make dinner with her, share a special moment of cooking their own dinner together. She'd gotten the crazy idea online on some random website. At first she'd scoffed at the idea, but the more she thought about it, the more scenarios entered her mind. Emma hoped like hell that she could get Regina to relax enough to actually let go and have a little food play. Perhaps have a little foreplay before dinner. What was wrong with that, right? Emma hurriedly set up candles and dishes on the table, glancing at the clock now and then. Running up to the bedroom for a moment, she placed random candles here and there, not lighting them yet. A few of the candles, and Emma made sure of this, were apple scented. She hoped Regina would appreciate the gesture.

Emma had just made it back to the kitchen when she heard the front door slam. Her green eyes widened. The front door slamming was not a good sign. That meant something had gone not according to Regina's plans. Or possibly someone had pissed her off. If someone had pissed her off and it ruined their special night, she would find whoever it was and have their heads. However, she didn't want to jump to conclusions, so she slipped out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Regina was hanging up her coat when Emma slipped behind her. Slowly she wrapped on arm around her waist, other hand coming up to brush some of Regina's hair off of her neck. Placing the softest of kisses on her neck, Emma smiled and then pulled her head back, looking over Regina's face. There was a frown etched into her lips. Okay, clearly something had agitated the woman. Emma tried not to frown, instead she took in a deep breath and managed to keep the smile on her own lips. "How was your day?" Emma asked timidly, testing the waters. Immediately Regina narrowed her eyes. It was just a slight narrow, but Emma had learned to catch all the small thing Regina did. "My day was fine…" A slight pause in remembrance of the phone call they'd shared. But the moment was short lived. "Until I had to attend a meeting just before I came home." There was a scowl on Regina face and her hands had turned into fists.

Letting go of Regina's waist and turning her just slightly to face her, Emma peered into Regina's eyes. They were silent for a moment, Emma leaning in to place a kiss to Regina's beautiful lips. "Okay, so the meeting didn't go well." Emma responded, sighing a bit. "That would be quite the understatement." Regina bit back, practically sneering. Emma put her hands up in surrender, even though she hadn't really done anything. "Alright, I'm sorry." A pause, Emma stepping closer to Regina. Carefully she placed her hand on the side of Regina's neck, smiling softly at her. "How about we forget about the meeting and have ourselves a special evening?" She asked, tilting her head a bit and raising her eyebrows in hope. A ghost of a smile appeared on Regina's lips, but her eyes were apologetic. "I don't know, Emma. I'm exhausted." Her tone was soft, having changed from the complete opposite of the hard, icy Mayor she had been just a second ago. Thankfully Emma knew how to pull out that soft side she loved to keep hidden so well from everyone else. Emma frowned at Regina words though, thinking that perhaps her planning had been in vain. Maybe she should have told Regina what she had planned. Emma Swan was not about to give up though. She was going to have her special night with Regina, even if she had to kill someone to do it.

Just as she was about to speak up, Regina's eyebrows came together and her head jerked around to look upstairs. "Where's Henry?" She asked with concern, having just noticed he hadn't made an appearance to ask what was for dinner. Emma's smile returned and she grabbed Regina's hand, linking their fingers as she did so. "He's with Mary Margaret. He'll be staying the night there." Again Emma raised her eyebrows, this time with a full on smirk dancing on her lips. She hoped Regina would understand why. It seem she didn't even take the time to think about it though. "And why would he be staying there? His home is here, his bed his here." Regina raised her eyebrow, clearly agitated yet again. "You said you wanted me home on time tonight. I'm here and Henry is not." Regina's eyes were becoming more and more narrow as she went on. It seemed that meeting had pissed her off more than Emma had realized. "I was assuming you'd have dinner ready when I got home. I suppose I shouldn't have thought you, of all people, would actually have something done." Regina was wanting as she made her way to the kitchen, heels clacking angrily against the floor.

Emma followed behind her, biting her lip to keep from lashing back out at Regina. The last thing she wanted was to fight with her. No, Emma knew she had to let Regina figure this out for herself. Passing the table, Regina glanced at it, but kept going. However, as soon as she approached the kitchen door, she stopped suddenly and the words she was about to say were cut off quickly. "What…what is…" She didn't finish her sentence. Regina stared at the candles and dishes sitting on the table. She blinked and slowly turned to Emma. Her eyes were wide for a moment. Suddenly they soften, matching the smile that crept onto her lips. "So that's why you wanted me home on time." Regina stated, moving towards Emma with a new gleam in her eyes. Emma shrugged and leaned forward to kiss Regina as soon as she moved in front of her. "Yeah. I wanted to have a special night with you. We haven't had one in a while." She paused, looking up at Regina from under her eyelashes. "Not to mention no sex….in forever." She mumbled, tongue coming out to lick at her lips. Regina chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, we'll just have to fix that won't we." Her tone had dropped an octave, taking on that husky voice when she was turned on. It immediately set Emma's skin on fire. "I was hoping you'd say that." Emma quirked, a grin spreading across her face instantly.

"But first!" She said, bringing her finger up into the air for a moment. "We're going to make dinner…together." Emma flashed her teeth in a toothy grin, hoping Regina would comply. Regina rolled her eyes, but gave a laugh. "No hopes of dinner being done already, I see." She teased, moving past Emma and using that swing in her hips she knew Emma loved so much. Emma had to stare for a moment, taking in Regina's glorious ass. She soon followed her into the kitchen though, coming behind Regina for a moment to squeeze her ass playfully. Regina jumped a little, but let out an appreciative little sigh. When Emma looked back, Regina was smiling at her with the tiniest bit of lust in her eyes. Emma winked at her and then turned to the cabinet. She pulled out all the ingredients she had bought at the store. She turned to the fridge and pulled out the meat, leaving it all on the counter. "Baked spaghetti sound good to you?" Emma asked, hoping like hell that she hadn't bought something they wouldn't be cooking. Regina nodded and Emma let out a breath with a smile. "Sounds wonderful." Regina said with her own smile. "Good." Emma responded, dawning a devilish grin for a moment. "Because the time it takes to bake will give us enough time to…relax a bit." Emma wiggled her eyebrows in mock seduction, eliciting a laugh from Regina. "You're incorrigible." Regina said with the shake of her head, but leaning in to give Emma a searing kiss.

Emma had read that the prep time for this particular baked spaghetti was thirty minutes, but with the way things were going it seemed to be taking longer. Neither woman could keep their hands off of each other, barely getting anything done within the first twenty minutes. Forty-five minutes later, Emma finally got to place the dish into the oven. When she turned around, she clapped her hands together and tilted her head once towards the oven. "Finally baking now." She mentioned with a small laugh. Regina grabbed Emma by the hand then, dragging her towards the stairs. "Good." She threw back at her, practically barreling through the kitchen door. Regina lead Emma up a few of the stairs, but then stopped. Suddenly Emma was pushed into the banister, Regina's hands grabbing roughly at her hips. Their lips met in a breathtaking kiss. Emma's bottom lip was captured in between Regina's own lips for a moment, making her groan in appreciation. Regina nipped playfully at her lip for a moment before they were kissing forcefully again, fighting for dominance as they always did. Regina won though as her tongue snaked out to lick at Emma's lips. She wasn't asking for entrance, she was demanding. Emma complied immediately and opened her mouth for Regina to claim.

Regina did exactly that. Her tongue swept from her mouth an instant later and met Emma's immediately. Her tongue did a graceful dance against Emma's, rolling her smoothing over her tongue with a passion that was reserved only for Emma. As Emma moaned into the kiss, her right hand snaked up Regina's side until she was at her breast, placing her palm over it and squeezing slightly through the material covering it. Too much material really. Regina pulled back for a moment to take in a breath. Her face was not even an inch away from Emma's though, their contact close and intimate. When Regina let a out a shaky breath, she sucked in a breath at that moment. She breathed Regina's breath in, reveling in this intimate moment. It made a smile spread over Emma's lips, reminding her in a way of just how much she loved her wife. Her breath smelled of apples, a scent Emma had come to love. It was the smell of Regina, a smell she wanted to breath in for the rest of her life. Emma's green eyes flickered open and up into Regina's brown eyes. They were nearly black though and filled with a lust and emotion reserved only for her. Emma smiled wider at that, knowing she was getting a part of Regina that no one else would. She wanted it that way. Needed it that way.

Emma placed a fleeting kiss to Regina's lips, then suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up the rest of the stairs. Entering their room, she closed the door behind them and immediately set out to light all the candles. The way she was quickly moving around the room almost blew out the candles she had lit first. Regina chuckled, watching her wife as she tried to set up a romantic little setting. When Emma finally had all the candles lit, Regina grabbed Emma by the arm and pulled her towards her. In a flash, she had their bodies flush together, Regina's arms wrapping around Emma's neck. Emma smiled and placed her arms around Regina's waist, hands resting on Regina's perfectly curved as. She gave a squeeze, just because she could. Regina rewarded that move with an opened mouth kiss to Emma's neck. Her head lolled back on her neck as the kiss was given, a sound coming from the back of her throat at the contact. Regina continued nipping and kissing at Emma's neck, bringing a few moans out from Emma. "Mmm, Gina. Do you know how much you turn me on?" Emma asked, hands grabbing a little more forcefully at Regina's ass now. "Of course I do, dear." Regina said smugly, moving back a little to grin mischievously at her wife. Emma rolled her eyes, but chuckled anyway.

Before Regina could say anything else that was even remotely smug, Emma shoved her onto the bed and palmed her ass before scooting her up the bed a little more. Emma climbed her way up the bed in a seductive manner, keeping her eyes locked with Regina's as she did. Regina's eyes widened when Emma bit her lip and her hand came out to trail a finger up Regina's thigh. "I've missed you." Emma whispered into her ear, tongue coming out to swirl around the base of Regina's ear. "I've missed this." She said a second later, referring to the intimacy they had been lacking recently. It certainly wasn't lacking now, in this moment. Regina shuddered as she felt Emma breath into her ear. Heat immediately pooled in between Regina's legs, that bundle of nerves throbbing a second later. Regina hadn't realized how much she had missed this. Hadn't realized she needed this romantic evening rather badly. She reached out to touch Emma, but was stopped as Emma grabbed her wrist. "No." Emma commanded sternly, her body moving to straddle Regina. She pinned her arms down with her hands and smirked wickedly down at Regina. "I know how handsy you are, how much you love to touch me. But right now, I want to show you how much I've missed you. I'm going to so you and your body so much appreciation, that you'll be sore for the next few days." Emma gave a pause, that wicked smile never leaving her lips. She leaned down slowly, placing her lips close to Regina's ear and whispering. "I'm going to blow….your….mind."

Regina's breath hitched in her throat. She writhed underneath Emma, already feeling shoots of pleasure jump through her body at Emma's words. She moaned, letting Emma know that she was more than ready to be blown away. Emma gave a breathy chuckle, getting Regina's message. "First though, these clothes need to come off. Now." Emma moved off of Regina, but only to help her up off the bed. Regina made a move to unbutton her blouse, but Emma stopped her. "Uh huh. No. I'm removing your clothes." Again with her demanding tone. While Regina was always in charge of everything else, Emma made sure she took charge in the bedroom. Regina seemed to like to be dominated though. It was a kink of hers that Emma enjoyed. She had no trouble exerting her power when it came to sex. Emma was quite confident in her sexual abilities. She was more talented than Regina had expected. Regina had even told her that, in whispers during the night, when no on else could hear. While she had at first thought it was an insult, she had come to the conclusion eventually that it wasn't. Besides, Regina had also told her that she was the first to make her have an orgasm of the rather wet variety. She hadn't even known she could do that. There had been a smug smile on Emma's face afterwards.

Tonight Emma planned to give as many orgasms to Regina as was possible. She'd been thinking about it all day and was rather eager to touch her wife. Eager to please her in ways that only she could. With a quick kiss and a small bite to Regina's lower lip, Emma's eager hands went straight for the buttons of the blouse. She popped each one with precision and such each. Within a matter of moments, Regina's shirt was hanging open, exposing her black silk bra. Emma's eyes went straight to that bra, enjoying the way the top of Regina's breasts were peeking from above it. It was almost like she was being taunted by them. She kissed the top of both breasts, lips lingering for a bit before she palmed both breasts with her hands. Regina sucked in a breath, hands coming out to rest on Emma's hips, just as she had done earlier. Emma smiled, almost tempted to make Regina remove her hands, but when she looked up into those beautiful brown eyes, she didn't have the heart to tell her to do so. Regina's eyes were blown with sheer lust. Emma hadn't gotten far at all and she had already managed to make her as horny as one woman could be. When Emma squeezed her breasts roughly, Regina threw her head back and moaned. She couldn't remember the last time Emma had touched her like that. She missed the hell out of her and her talented hands.

Emma began to back Regina towards the door, her back hitting the wall after another minute or so. Her mouth trailed kisses from Regina's lips to her collarbone. There, Emma nibbled gently before sucking on the collarbone. Regina breathed out a shaky breath, leaning her head back onto the door. When Emma finally moved her mouth from her skin, there was a mark on Regina's skin. Emma smirked at it, rather liking that she had marked Regina. She'd done so in the past, but this time just seemed to be so much more gratifying. At least, that's the way she looked at it. They hadn't had sex in three weeks, so Emma was going to damn well enjoy this. Her eyes finally moved back to Regina's, only to find Regina gazing at her with an intense look in her eyes. Emma smiled, tilting her head as they stared at each other for a moment. It was Regina that finally moved her head forward, claiming Emma's lips for a passionate kiss. Both Emma and Regina closed their eyes, bodies leaning towards each other of their own volition. Emma moved her fingers into Regina's hair, squeezing her hand into a loose fist as she curled her fingers into her luscious hair. Regina did the same thing, pushing her fingers into Emma's hair and squeezing just a little tighter than Emma was. They continued with their kisses, escalating in passion and fervor.

The kisses continued until neither could breath anymore. When they pulled back for air, Emma's hands smoothed up Regina's torso. Emma enjoyed Regina's smooth skin, appreciating the toned stomach and strong back. Soon her hands slid up Regina's back, going straight for the clasp on her bra. In what must have been record time, Emma had unclipped the bra and removed from Regina in an instant. She threw it behind her, not giving a damn where it landed. It was then that Regina gave her quite the breathtaking smile. All Emma could do for the moment was stare at her. She was silent, just admiring having brought that smile to Regina's lips. After a moment or so, Emma finally smiled herself and leaned her head against Regina's. "You're so beautiful." She whispered to Regina, hands coming up to place on either side of her neck. Regina flushed a bit, being taken aback by Emma's words. No matter how many times Emma told her, it always lifted her soul up in a way that nobody had ever been able to do. Maybe it was because when Emma did say it, she said it with conviction. Emma always meant it when she told Regina she was beautiful. Especially when it was just the two of them and their raw, pure emotions for each other.

Emma gave one more kiss to Regina's lips after that moment, then moved her way to her breasts. Placing one single kiss on each one, she finally moved to one of her nipples. Snaking her tongue out, she flicked at the taut nipple, making Regina squirm slightly. As she took the nipple into her mouth and began to suck, Regina placed her hand on her head, keeping Emma's heard against her. Here and there a few moans fell from Regina's mouth, her breathing quickening just slightly. Emma continued her attack on Regina's nipple, one of her hands moving to tug at the zipper of Regina's skirt. It fell to the floor moments later, pooling at Regina's feet. She stepped out of it and kicked it away from her. Regina was left in her matching panties and heels then. She was just about to try and reach down to take off her heels when Emma stopped her. "Leave them on." She whispered, her mouth immediately going to take in her other nipple. Regina swallowed back a moan, both hands tangling in Emma's golden hair. One of Emma's hands reached up and palmed Regina's breast, squeezing gently at first. The squeezing became rougher after a moment though, her hand grabbing and moving in circles. Every now and then she'd nip at Regina's nipple, bringing out the louder moans from the older woman.

A few moments later, Emma began trailing bites and kisses down Regina's abdomen. Regina watched her, fascinated completely by everything Emma was doing. When Emma reached the top of Regina's panties, she stopped and averted her gaze up. Giving the most wicked smile and keeping her eyes on Regina's, she took the top of Regina's panties in between her teeth. Regina licked her lips and then sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, biting on it. Emma slowly began to move her panties down, revealing the most intimate of places. It was where Regina wanted her and where she most desired to be. However, Emma was taking her time, building up the anticipation. Regina shivered as she watched Emma remove her panties with her teeth. It was by far the sexiest thing she'd seen in quite some time. Finally, after moving them down as far as she could, Emma grabbed the panties and helped Regina step out of them. Emma kissed each thigh before getting to her feet and locking lips with Regina once more. Their kissing didn't last quite as long this time, but only because Emma was eager to get Regina back to their bed.

Emma led Regina to the bed, letting her lay down before she climbed on beside her. She took a moment to gaze at Regina's body, appreciating the view and just how beautiful Regina really was. Her fingers ghosted over Regina's breasts, down her stomach and over her legs. She avoided where she knew Regina wanted her for the moment, just drawing out an intimate moment. Not to mention, she couldn't remember the last time she had taken the time to really enjoy her wife's body. Or really even the last time she took to appreciate her wife. At that thought, Emma looked up at Regina with a small smile on her face. "You know how much I love you, right?" Emma asked, knowing that that had been an obstacle that they'd had to overcome. Because of Regina's dark past, that she still refused to talk about, Emma had had to do her best and fight to make sure Regina knew she loved her, knew she wouldn't her. Regina only nodded her confirmation, body shivering under Emma's light touches. Emma smiled wider and nodded. "Good." It was silent for a moment afterwards, Emma contemplating her next move. "Now I'm going to show you just how much I love you." Just a ghost of a whisper, Regina having to strain to hear it.

Emma wasted no time now, moving her lips down Regina's body again. She teased Regina, making her think she was about to kiss her most intimate spot. However, she moved just before her mouth got there. She laid down on her back, smirking over at Regina. "Sit." Was all Emma said, her eyes conveying exactly what she meant. Sparks of excitement shot through Regina's body, making her move quickly. She was sitting up on her knees in a matter of seconds, leg swinging over Emma. Her knees placed on either side of Emma's face. Emma smirked up, hands smoothing over Regina's thighs. She licked her lips in anticipation, watching Regina inch closer and closer to her face and getting herself comfortable. Regina's most intimate part was so close to her face now and Emma breathed in. She'd always loved Regina's scent. This time was no different. Regina was gazing down at her now, eyes completely black from lust at this point. Emma teased, blowing lightly on Regina's sensitive skin. Emma felt Regina shudder, her eyes begging her to touch her. Emma wrapped her hands around Regina thighs the best she could and squeezed, her head finally coming up to taste her.

Emma's tongue licked a long line from Regina's entrance to her clit, making Regina moan out in pleasure. She kissed the bundle of nerves once…twice…three times before licking it gently once more. She continued the rhythm of stroking Regina's sensitive nub with her tongue, not getting any rougher to really wind her up. Regina was already holding onto the headboard of her bed, knuckles turning white. Emma stopped for a moment, making Regina groan in disapproval. After a beat or two, Emma's soft, wet tongue finally met with Regina's throbbing bundle of nerves once more, this time stroking and circling a little more roughly. Regina bucked her hips, both hands grabbing at the headboard now. Emma dug in deeper, closing her mouth around the clitoris and sucking while she simultaneously licked at the bundle of nerves. Regina began to tremble, leaning her head back and verbalizing her enjoyment. One hand finally flew down and grabbed Emma by the hair, hips bucking even more as Emma kicked the roughness up a few notches. Regina stopped bucking after a moment and began to roll her hips, somewhat riding Emma's face in pleasure. "More." Regina ground out, voice deep and husky, completely filled with desire.

She knew what Regina was asking, knew what she needed. Moving her right hand from Regina's thigh, Emma made herself comfortable and began to circling her middle finger around Regina's entrance. Oh she was so ready, so very wet. Just to be a tease as she always was, Emma moved her finger inside Regina as slow as possible. Regina's jaw locked and she groaned loudly, squeezing harder at Emma's hair. Emma's scalp tingled a bit, but it only added to the heat that was between her legs. She ignored it for now though, only focusing on pleasing Regina. Emma crooked her middle finger at the knuckle, easily finding Regina's sweet spot. "Fuck!" Regina moaned, trying hard not to squeeze her legs around Emma's face. Regina pulsed around Emma, finger as she slowly moved it in and out, pushing against that g-spot of Regina's every now and then. "More. Please, Emma." This was the only time Emma ever got to hear Regina beg. It was always worth it. Emma complied, adding another finger as she stroked back in. She twisted her fingers while she curled them, knowing this would really give Regina the pleasure she needed. Regina was rolling her hips again, legs quivering and knuckles turning ghost white as she gripped the headboard as hard as she could.

Emma sucked Regina's clit back into her mouth once more, creating a delicious rhythm with her fingers as her tongue made sure to tease at that sensitive bundle of nerves. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" Regina called out, really moving her hips now as Emma picked up the speed and added to the roughness. She was pulling her fingers in and out of Regina as hard as she could, tongue lapping away hungrily at her clitoris. Emma circled and stroked it, sucking every now and then. She'd even scrape her teeth over it gently just to elicit a curse word from Regina. She knew exactly what she liked, exactly what it took to drive Regina to the edge. And Regina was at that edge quicker than she had ever been before. Her body really began to shake and she clenched around Emma's impossibly talented fingers. Her orgasm slammed into her body, throwing her over that proverbial edge and making her call out Emma's name in ecstasy. What seemed like years later, Regina took in a shaky breath and stomped convulsing from the sheer amount of pleasure. When she looked down, Emma's face was glistening from the nose down. There was a smug smirk on her face though, which told Regina that she was rather proud of what she had just done to Regina.

Regina moved herself from atop Emma, falling breathlessly on her back beside Emma. "God…I….needed that." She said between catching her breath. Emma rolled to her side and grinned mischievously. "Oh, I'm not done yet. I have more planned. I'm making up for not getting to do that for the past three weeks." Regina laughed, turning on her side as well. "Well, we better get to it then." She said in her seductive, low tone. Emma shivered, always loving it when she sounded that way. Her voice was the tiniest bit horse from having moaned so loudly, but that only added to the sexiness. Suddenly, Emma heard the timer for their dinner go off. Her green eyes widened, having forgotten about their dinner. She looked over at Regina, who raised an eyebrow at her. "You stay right here. I'm going to take that out of the oven and then I'm coming back here for you." She gave Regina a fleeting kiss and then hopped up from the bed, running downstairs as quickly as she could. It didn't take Emma to appear back upstairs, a sly smile playing on her features. Walking towards the bed, she slipped her tank off, having almost forgotten she wasn't naked yet. How she had gotten away with having clothes on while pleasuring Regina was beyond her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stay this way much longer.

Regina had read her mind, hopping up from her place on the bed and grabbing at Emma's belt buckle. She undid it, slid it off and threw it across the room quickly. Her hands soon came in contact with the button on Emma's jeans. She had that undone in a matter of seconds as well. Regina was eager, oh so eager, to have her wife naked writhing beneath her, just as she had been moments ago. Emma was smiling from ear to ear, happy to let Regina help her remove her clothes. Emma was naked in record time, both of them wearing shit eating grins. Emma looked down at Regina's heels, licking her lips excitedly. "You have any idea how sexy you look in just heels?" She asked, eyes flickering back to Regina's face. Regina smile was smug as hell. "Yes I do, but I love it when you tell me." Regina purred, leaning forward to place a kiss on Emma's shoulder. She bit down gently for a moment before kissing the same spot, soothing it. Emma moaned, always loving how Regina loved using her teeth. She also loved using her hands, which were currently rubbing softly up and down Emma's thighs. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling, letting Regina do whatever she pleased. Silence filled the room for a while, Regina exploring Emma's body with her mouth and hands. As Regina nibbled on Emma's earlobe, she smirked, eyes flicking towards her closet. She immediately knew what she wanted to go for.

"Perhaps it's time I show my own appreciation." Was all Regina said as she slowly slid off the bed and pushed Emma down. Emma watched her as she leaned down, kissing Emma just atop of her panties. Just as Emma had done to her earlier. She thought Regina was about to remove them when Regina suddenly stopped. Emma frowned, watching Regina turn and walk, with one hell of a sexy swing her hips, to their closet. Regina disappeared into the closet for a moment, emerging moments later with something in her hand. Emma's mouth dropped. She hadn't expected Regina to use it. They hadn't in such a long time. And as if she could read Emma's mind, Regina said "I think it's time we use this again." Emma swallowed, nodding enthusiastically. "Oh, fuck me." She moaned, green eyes widening further. "I plan to." Regina said, dawning the most wicked smirk known to man. Regina advanced on Emma, using her unexpected strength to move Emma further up the bed. Regina slipped the harness on, strapping it tightly to her waist. The silicone cock jutted from her hips, Emma's eyes staring back and forth between her eyes and the cock. Again she swallowed, unable to hide the enthusiasm for what Regina was about to do to her. Regina tapped her legs once, taking on her own dominating personality now. "Open." Was all she demanded. Emma's legs practically opened on their own.

Emma's sex was glistening, slick with her arousal as she awaited Regina's next move. There was no preamble, no teasing, not even another word. Regina stepped to the end of the bed, knees hitting against it. She grabbed Emma by the hips and pulled her downwards, moving her into the exact position she wanted her. Regina positioned the fake cock and threw her hips forward. It slid inside of Emma easily, making her grab at the sheets beneath her and moan Regina's name. Regina didn't move for a moment, just stared down wickedly at Emma. Emma moved her hips, but Regina put her hand on her naval, demanding her to be still. Emma didn't move, just waited as her walls clenched around the silicone cock inside of her. Finally Regina began to move, moving her hips in a fast and rough rhythm. She pushed the cock inside of Emma with brute force, hands grabbing at her hips as she quickened the speed. Emma arched her back, biting her bottom lip so hard the she felt blood seep into her mouth. She swallowed and tried to catch her breath, eyes closed tightly shut as she tried to keep her moans from becoming too loud. It was then she remembered that they were home alone and immediately her cries of pleasure erupted from her.

Regina took this as a sign to move even faster, bringing the cock all the way out of Emma, only to slide it back in again with a force that made Emma tremble. Emma finally leaned up so she could hold onto Regina, fingers scratching at Regina's back. Her fingernails left angry red marks in their wake, making Regina hiss in pleasure. "Jesus, Gina! Fuck yes!" Emma couldn't hold herself back any longer, she had to let whatever words come to her mouth slip out. Regina silenced her with a staggeringly rough kiss. Their lips crashed against one another, tongues dueling as Regina kept her hips in a marvelous rhythm. It seemed Emma couldn't hold out much longer though because she felt her climax creeping up on her. Regina could tell just by the way that she clutched onto Regina and her breathing shortened even further. Knowing she was close, Regina picked up her pace once more, taking Emma by the arms and making her fall onto her back once more. She held Emma's arms down, sucking on her neck as she pushed into her over and over.

Finally, Emma felt that familiar feeling of tingling starts at her toes and then rip up her body. Electricity shot up from her stomach and rolled over every inch of her, orgasm reeling through her body at breakneck speeds. Her toes curled, her fingers clenched tightly at the covers beneath her and her mouth hung open. She was silent for a moment, but a scream ripped itself from her mouth, followed by Regina's name falling from her like a mantra. It took her quite a while to finally catch her breath, but even then she couldn't speak. Regina slipped out of her, falling onto the bed just as she had earlier. Only this time, Emma gathered her in her arms, bodies pressing together tightly. They were both still trying to catch their breaths, chests heaving. After a moment, their breathing was in the same rhythm, chests moving at the same time. Emma placed her hand over Regina's heart, feeling it beat in time with her. "I love you…so much." Emma managed to breath out. A smile crept across Regina's lips and she placed her hand over Emma's. "I love you too." The two stayed in their places, content to just stay there in each others arms for the rest of the night. It was exactly where they stayed until the next morning, dinner having been forgotten about.

* * *

The following morning, Regina's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to clear the fog from her mind, lips curving into a smile as the memories from the night before crept into her mind. Regina turned, expecting Emma to be there. However, there was not a single soul in the bed with her. Regina panicked for a moment, wondering where the hell her wife was. It was at that moment that her door swung open silently, revealing the blond in her tank top and boy shorts. She was carrying a tray filled with breakfast foods. Regina sat up in bed, smiling again as she watched her wife move to her side of the bed. "I was hoping you'd be up when I got back in here." Emma mentioned with a smile, sitting down beside Regina on the edge of the bed. She placed the tray of food over Regina's legs, leaning forward for a moment to place a quick kiss on her lips. "I figured I'd make you breakfast. Thought you might be hungry." Emma slipped in a wink, quite hungry herself from the events of the previous night. "I am rather hungry." Regina said, smirking as she winked back at Emma before looking down at the food.

Regina sucked in a breath, smelling the food before her. "Smells wonderful." She said, looking back up at Emma with a thankful smile. Emma smiled back, moving to slip into her side of the bed, next to Regina. She grabbed a fork and stabbed at the eggs. "Eat up." She mumbled with a full mouth. Regina rolled her eyes, ignoring Emma's bad manners for now. Regina grabbed her own fork, taking a piece of pancake for herself. The food slid easily down her throat, a satisfied sigh escaping her afterwards. "Thank you, Em." Regina spoke softly. She wasn't just thanking her for the breakfast. She was also thanking her for their special night. Emma knew that, only giving her a smile and squeezing her hand. It was silent for a moment, the two just enjoying eating their breakfast together. Emma was the first to break the silence. "You know what goes really good with breakfast?" When Regina raised her eyebrow and looked over to Emma, she had that sly smile stuck on her lip. "What's that?" Regina asked, curious to Emma's answer. Two beats and Emma answered "You." The tray of food was put aside then, the rest of the morning spent pleasing each other again. Their sex life, happily, was finally put back together in euphoric pieces.


End file.
